A computing system includes several computing devices that each execute software applications. When executed, each software application may present a risk to the computing devices and/or the computing system. For example, a software application may be programmed improperly and crash a computing device. As another example, a software application may be programmed improperly and could create an intrusion point for malware and/or hackers when executed on a computing device.